1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for and method of recognizing a form, a program and a storage medium.
2. Related Background Art
A form recognition system has hitherto identified a search form in a way that previously registers a storage means with format data of a form serving as a reference for a plurality of searches (this form being hereinafter referred to as a register form), then obtains a similarity of the format data of the register form to a search target form (which will hereinafter be called a search form) by comparing these two sets of format data with each other, and specifies the register form having the same format as that of the inputted search form.
A creation of the format data of the register form involves generating one item of binary image data by binarizing form image data of the register form read by a scanner with a predetermined threshold value, then extracting a feature quantity from the binary image data, and thus generating the format databased on this image feature quantity.
Further, in the case of creating the register form in monochrome on a computer, a target image is, as a matter of course, a binary image, a feature quantity if extracted from this binary image, and the format data of the register form are thus created.